


Don't Be Scared

by positions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Protective Draco Malfoy, Shy Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Top Draco Malfoy, banter and humour, some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positions/pseuds/positions
Summary: repost lol! had to post it on this account instead.Draco has developed feelings for Severus but Severus finds it hard to believe Draco. Draco sets out to win Severus's heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Hii I haven't written stuff in a while and I just wanted to write some bottom Sev fics. This should be about 4-5 chapters in total. I'll update once or twice a week!
> 
> ps. if you've read this before I'm so sorry for the lack of updates sadness is a bitch lol
> 
> Trickster32 requested this and their prompt was  
> Young Alpha Draco Malfoy had been in love with Omega Severus Snape since his early childhood - only the Malfoys had known, that Severus is an omega, everyone else believes him to be a beta - or even a shy Alpha...and the only way to keep their family and Severus safe, is a marriage between Draco & Severus, before Voldemort returns. Can Draco convince Severus, that he really loves him?

For Draco, Severus has always been a constant. Severus was the warm, smiling figure when he was 4, he was the first person Draco called when he got his Hogwarts letter. Severus was the one Draco called the night his father sat in the study for hours staring at the faded mark on his left forearm. He stood beside Severus as they watched Lucius scream into the air and sob till there were no more tears. Severus was there when Lucius destroyed the first horcrux and Severus was there the day he brought Harry Potter home. Harry Potter who was meant to be the saviour of the Wizarding World but looked like he needed saving himself. Severus has always been there for Draco. As his godfather and then his friend. And that was okay until it wasn't.

Draco Malfoy is an Alpha. He's the heir to the Malfoy line and fortune and he's not used to being kept in the dark. Harry says he's pompous but his mom says he's dignified so it's all right. He's laying on his bed, Harry's standing in front of his wardrobe for what must be the sixth time in the past hour.

"I could've sworn you had a closet Potter" Draco drawls amusedly as Harry sifts through his shirts.

Harry's been living with them since Draco encountered him at Hogwarts. Harry's muggle relatives were absolutely awful people who deserved nothing good in life. From the scraps Harry has told him, Draco knows it was bad and that they treated Harry worse than a house elf. Harry hates talking about it because he thinks it's weak to discuss your feelings. This is something he and Draco argue about often.

"And I could've sworn you had a plan to kill Rosier." Harry retorts. Draco's smooth features contort into one of anger immediately.

"Shut the fuck up." Draco bites out. "I will kill him if he keeps hovering around Sev."

"Oh, it's Sev now." Harry mimics before shrieking and dodging the nasty hex Draco sends his way.

"Relax. I'm not going to steal your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who is completely unaware he's your mate by the way." Harry adds. He loves to rub in the fact that Draco hasn't been able to court Severus properly.

"He's mine, Potter and everyone knows." Draco bites out.

"Yes, everyone except him." Harry replies smiling. If it were anyone else, they'd be writhing on the floor in pain but it's Harry and Draco is a bit fond of his brother by everything but blood. But only a bit so he sends another minor hex his way.

"Luna will not appreciate that shirt." Draco says in place of the curse words threatening to escape the confines of his lips.

"She will. You're just taking out your anger about Severus on me." 

Harry and Luna have been dating since 4th year. Well, technically Harry has been pining after Luna since 4th year while she remains blissfully oblivious. Draco can't blame her. Harry's idea of flirting is sitting and smiling in silence. Not that Draco has much to say in this situation. Merlin knows Severus continues ignoring him no matter what.

Harry and Luna were beta's like 80 percent of the Wizarding population. Another 14 percent were Alphas while the last 6 percent were Omegas. Sweet, beautiful creatures with alluring scents that have driven nations to war. Draco has known he was an Alpha all his life like his father and up until 4 months ago he thought Severus was an Alpha as well. Maybe a really shy Alpha. That is until his seventeenth birthday celebration at the Manor. He had been searching for Severus all night wanting to show him a new spell he was developed but for some reason, Severus had continued to evade him. He was about giving him when he smelt it. The most alluring scent he had ever perceived. Strawberries, chocolate and a hint of the sea. Draco's eyes flashed red. That omega was his and he needed to find them. He followed the scent to the Manor's stables where he found someone crouched beside a horse in labour. For a split second Draco was confused until the person turned around. There was something about this alluring being that seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Draco?" The omega called and then Draco realised it was Severus all along. Severus had been wearing a glamour for years to hide his features. He had dark eyes framed with long lashes, his lips were soft and full, his skin gleamed under the moonlight and his scent had Draco salivating. That was the moment he knew Severus was his. That is until Severus hit him with a binding spell and he blacked out. 

He woke up the next morning with his knot half-formed. His dreams had been plagued with images of Severus writhing underneath him as he plowed into his soft body. As he dragged his fist up and down, he imagined Severus clad in lingerie, Severus choking on his knot, Severus riding his face, Severus moaning and panting as the hot knife of Draco's cock dragged along his sensitive insides, coating his walls and marking him. But it was the image of Severus staring into his eyes, mouth agape and calling Draco 'Alpha' that drove him to completion.

"Okay, Draco you're stinking up the air I will be leaving now." Harry groans, cutting off Draco's train of thought.

Draco grins, unrepentant.

"I think you should try talking to him. In his mind you're still that 4 year old kid who wet his pants." Harry adds.

"Fuck you, Potter." 

"No-no. Save that for Sevvie."

Harry's shriek reverberated through the Manor as Draco sent him a ball tickling hex.

Downstairs, Lucius raised his head at the sound of Harry's shriek. He was in the study with Narcissa and Severus trying to find the last horcrux to ensure Voldemort never returned. 

"Ahh, Harry must have said something about you." Lucius says to Severus.

"Don't say that. You know Draco doesn't care for me that way." Severus grumbles.

Lucius exchanges a look with Narcissa. They know Severus is insecure as a result of the horrendous bullying he had to endure at the hands of the marauders and his father, Tobias Snape. Severus doesn't believe he is worthy of love which is not true because even Voldemort had been attracted to the young Potions Master. Severus unfortunately believed the Malfoys were forcing Draco to pretend he liked Severus.

"Severus, it's futile to deny Draco's attraction. You know how Malfoy men are." Narcissa says with a sly smile directed towards Lucius. Lucius smiles with pride. Malfoys never give up and Severus knows this and still ignores Draco.

"If this is all we'll be discussing I'll like to take my leave now. I must be returning home to catch up on brewing the rest of my orders." Severus says before standing up and leaving the study.

By the door, Draco stands pumping words of encouragement into Harry's brain.

"She's going to love you. I dressed you, of course you look wonderful. Now go."

Harry smiles then grabs his broom and whizzes out of sight. The sound of footsteps drags Draco's attention away from Harry's rapidly retreating form. He turns around expecting it to be Father or Mother but it's not. It's Severus, glamour back on but Draco has always found comfort in Severus's angled features.

"Severus." Draco drawls in a way he hopes sounds romantic. By the look on Severus's face, he doesn't think so.

"Draco." Severus says primly avoiding eye contact. That simple submissive gesture makes Draco want to hold him and never let go. His hand already reaching out subconsciously rests on Severus's sleeve before he realises what he's doing.

"Leaving already?" Draco asks, confused. It's far too early for Severus to leave.

"Yes, I have some orders to brew." Severus says before clearing his throat. Draco perks up at that.

"Maybe I can help!"

At this Severus raises his head and looks up to catch Draco's stare. Draco knows Severus knows what he's up to.

"I promise. I only want to help." Draco adds softly meaning the words in more ways than one. Severus shakes his head and steps back.

"Perhaps in the future." he replies.

"Wait. Severus give me a chance. Please." Draco pleads moving closer to Severus. He stands in front of Severus, looking down into his eyes and he's a few inches taller than Severus.

"I can't." Severus whispers, clenching his eyes shut. He shakes his head and licks his lips. Draco's eyes follow the motion, darkening as he takes a deep whiff of Severus's scent. Now that he's much closer to Severus he can smell the scent beneath the glamour he uses. Draco bends his head and noses at the scent gland on the side of Severus's neck. Severus moans, low and desperate in his throat as Draco presses feverish kisses to the gland.

"Sev," Draco groans, deep and low in his throat before wrapping his hands around Severus's waist. Draco is sure his eyes are red by now. His arms are shaking from the effort it's taking to restrain himself to grabbing Severus tighter. He moves his lips from Severus's neck to his jaw and then his chin and then his lips. Severus moans as Draco's lips capture his. He melts into the kiss, bunching up Draco's robes in his hands.

Draco grabs him tighter guiding them to a wall before deepening the kiss. He only stops when Severus starts pushing at his chest. He moves back a little to stare at Severus's flushed state. His swollen lips and the love bite starting to bloom by his scent gland. Draco bites back a groan at how easily Severus bruises. He leans back in to capture Severus' lips for another kiss when Severus stops him.

"Draco," Severus says, all low and husky. He sounds like sex, Draco thinks. 

"We can't do this." Severus sighs pushing him away. Draco doesn't budge, capturing Severus' lips in a deep kiss that leaves them both panting and gasping for breath.

"Draco," Severus moans again. However, before he can continue, a house elf pops in to inform Draco his father wants to see him. By the time Draco dismisses the house elf, Severus is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this update was due a month ago I'm sorry! ummm first time writing smut idk lol let me know what you think I guess. Thanks!

A week later, Draco is pacing outside the doors of Severus' quarters in Hogwarts. He's gone through a million scenarios in his mind. From Severus throwing him out on his ear to him taking Severus against the door. He raises his hand to knock on the tall, imposing mahogany door then drops it. He really shouldn't be this terrified to enter Severus' quarters. Besides the manor, this is the only place he's ever felt completely safe. 

"Get it together, for fucks sake." Draco mumbles under his breath. He raises his hand and drops it again. Merlin, if Harry could see him now. He'd be shaking with laughter on the dungeon floors. Draco takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve before raising his hand and dropping it once more. Maybe Severus doesn't want to see him. After all, he all but mated Severus the last time he saw him. His inner Alpha growls at that comment. Draco's head drops into his outstretched palm as a large groan is ripped out of his throat. He's so consumed in his thoughts that he doesn't hear Severus open the door and stare at him for a few seconds before clearing his throat to catch his attention.

"Severus-" Draco starts before trailing off. He actually has nothing to say. He only came to visit Severus because he couldn't bear staying away from his Omega. Well, not his Omega. At least not yet.

Severus raises one eyebrow in question. Draco smiles or at least he hopes that's what he's doing. He's too distracted by the sight of Severus in a shirt and loose fitting joggers. Severus' hair is in a bun with wisps falling out to frame his face. His clavicle peeks out the side of his shirt. If Draco had any coherent thought in his body before this, it's certainly gone now.

"So, how are you?" Draco drawls, trying to distract Severus from the fact that he has been ogling Severus's neck since he opened the door.

"You came all this way to inquire about my health?" Severus squints his eyes in disbelief. "How generous of you."

"There's more where that came from." The innuendo leaves Draco's lips before he can control himself. There's just something about Severus that melts his brain to mush. He coughs, shuffles his feet then remembers that's not the proper etiquette for a Lord and stops.

"May I come in?"

Severus stares at him for a heartbeat then steps aside leaving the door open for him to follow. He walks in, clicks the door shut behind him and tries (and fails) to ignore the sway of Severus' hips as he walks to his seat. As far as Draco is concerned, the journey is far too short. Perhaps he should take Severus on one of those hikes Harry is obsessed with so he can ogle Severus as much as he desires.

"Please, take your time informing me what brings you to Hogwarts at 9am on a Saturday morning." Severus picks up a cup of tea he must've been nursing before Draco interrupted him.

"I came here to see you." Draco replies.

"I find that hard to believe, Draco." Severus says, eyes scrutinizing his face as though Draco was under the Imperius curse.

"Well, that makes you one of a kind because everyone knows I'm here for you." 

"So you keep saying." Severus hums breaking the silence. He drags his fingers across his face and Draco watches a bracelet slide down the slim wrist.

"Let me court you. Please." 

Draco is practically begging at this point. He's at his wits end trying to control his inner Alpha. He needs Severus to give him a chance. He needs to be Severus' Alpha.

"Draco-"

"Please, just- let me take you on a date. We'll go to muggle London if you're worried about people seeing us. Just give me a chance."

"Okay." Severus replies but Draco is too deep in his mumblings to fully understand what Severus said.

"Look I won't even paw at you. I won't kiss you till we're bonded. I'll even- wait- did you just say yes?" 

"I believe I did."

"Ignore the last part of what I said." 

Severus smirks in reply.

"No, no. I heard that and I plan to hold you to it. No pawing at me and no kissing till we're bonded if I heard correctly." Severus says with a smile on his face.

"No kissing?" Draco whispers completely distraught.

"Your idea." 

"It's a horrible idea." Draco says trying to backtrack. He cannot comprehend not kissing Severus now that he's had a taste of him. 

"Not even a little kiss?" Draco asks.

"There's nothing little about the way you kiss Draco." 

Draco can't help the pride that fills his chest in response to Severus' statement. His inner Alpha is glad Severus likes how he kisses and likes how playful Severus is being.

"How about one kiss a day?" Draco proposes. Severus rolls his eyes, looking ready to decline.

"Just one, for 2 minutes. No wait five minutes."

"Two minutes. I can do that."

Draco groans.

"You need to stop listening to my stupid ideas" 

"No, I actually like some of them." Severus smirks. Draco leans back into the plush cushions before deciding two can play this game.

"Oh, in that case, I have another idea," Draco offers innocently, eyes wide and vulnerable.

Severus narrows his eyes immediately. He knows Draco is up to something.

"I'm listening." 

"Let me eat you out a little." 

Draco sees the stinging hex coming and does nothing to stop it. It's a minor one that lasts a few seconds made to give short warnings. It's a good thing Draco is stubborn.

Severus' cheeks are covered in rose dust blushes. Draco wonders if he colours like that across his body.

"Draco! That is not appropriate!" Severus whispers harshly.

"Nothing I want to do to you is appropriate. At least by your standards."

Severus fumes, splutters and stands up, dropping his cup of tea on the table so abruptly that it sloshes around the cup.

Draco wonders if he's pushed too far.

"Severus, wait. I'm sorry. I apologize. That was brutish but I will not apologize for how I feel about you."

"Okay. Just be gentle. I'm not accustomed to any of this." Severus says after a moment of silence.

Draco tries not to show his joy at being the first to properly pursue Severus. He doesn't like the idea of anyone besides him touching Severus' porcelain skin. Judging by the glare Severus sends his way, he wasn't able to contain his joy.

"So, how about that kiss?" 

Severus rolls his eyes then walks up to Draco's seat. Draco remembers when Severus used to be taller than him. He's glad those years have gone by. He pulls Severus down to the seat slowly, gauging his reaction. He adjusts them both until Severus is straddling him, legs spread across his lap. He considers dragging Severus closer but he doesn't want to frighten him off.

"Five minutes." Draco mumbles, eyes locked on Severus' lips. There's a heady and impatient feeling in the air. Draco knows it's his Alpha getting antsy.

"You said two." Severus smiles shifting closer till Draco's hands are resting on the sides of his thighs, fingertips ghosting across his bum.

"I have bad ideas. Remember?" 

Severus doesn't reply. At least not with words. It takes a few seconds for his lips to graze Draco's but to Draco it feels like a lifetime. The moment Severus melts into the kiss, Draco takes control. His hands leave the sides of Severus' thighs, grabbing at his ass. He wonders if he'll get away with slipping his hands into the joggers. Severus moans into the kiss and Draco swallows them up eagerly. Severus grabs at everything. Draco's robes, his hair and neck. Draco pulls back to mumble a spell that divests him of his robes and shirt , leaving him in his trousers. Severus gasps then places his hands across Draco's chest. He softly explores the area before leaning in for a kiss.

"May I? May I take off your shirt?" Draco mumbles against Severus' swollen red lips, his hot breath dancing across the sensitive nerves. Severus ducks his head shyly and nods into Draco's neck. Draco smiles and drags his hands under the shirt to touch Severus' skin for the first skin. He's too busy admiring the sight before him to notice how silent Severus has gotten.

"Sorry, I don't look like you. I'm too skinny and-"

"Shh- you're perfect. Merlin, you're fucking perfect. All I've ever wanted." Draco mumbles, half-mad with the sight of Severus shirtless. He dives straight for Severus' nipples playing with them till they're red and swollen like his lips. Severus gasps, hands in Draco's hair.

"Draco- Five minutes." Severus gasps out after a particularly vicious attack to the spot beside his mating gland. He can feel himself getting wet and he can feel Draco getting hard beneath him.

Draco growls, the last of his patience snapping and drags Severus as close as possible. Severus' pants are soaked around the groin and Draco wants nothing more than to place his lips against the fabric and suck out the juices. He grabs Severus' slender hips and starts moving him against his arousal. The white hot burst of energy rolls through his body as he feels the clench of Severus' hole through his pants.

"Fuck, fuck, Draco." Severus moans, gyrating his hips according to the Draco's guidance.

"Please!" Severus begs. For what? He's not quite sure.

"Please what?" Draco taunts, dragging his lips across Severus' scent gland, the tip of an incisor grazing the sensitive gland.

"Please. Alpha please." Severus all but screams. 

The sound of Severus begging and calling him Alpha has his orgasm slamming into him unexpectedly. He swears and slips his hand into Severus' pants. He rubs his globes and taps the pad of his thumb against Severus' quivering hole. That's all it takes.

Minutes later with Severus still trying to catch his breath, Draco runs his hands across Severus' back and whispers in his ear.

"How's Friday for you?"

Severus whimpers in response. Draco couldn't stop his smile if he even bothered to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update this last week. I lied. Good news I'm almost done writing this fic! Hopefully I'll finish writing chapter 5 before the end of the week so I can post smut on Christmas. LOL highway to hell.
> 
> anyways chapter 4 is ready and ill post it tomorrow! thank you so much reading I can't believe this has 700 hits WOW.

Friday couldn't come fast enough in Draco's opinion. He'd left Severus' quarters four hours later after coaxing Severus into bed for a nap. He'd watched Severus sleep for a few minutes before adjusting them into a more comfortable position with Severus' head tucked under his chin and his arms banded around Severus' torso. He'd woken up a few hours later to Severus fidgeting, trying to break out of Draco's hold. Draco released him, very reluctantly, then realised he had to return to the Manor. He plied Severus with kisses and warm embraces before leaving and reminding Severus about their date. The hazy look on Severus' face is a frequent visitor in his dreams.

Once again, he's back at the door of Severus' quarters although significantly less nervous. He's actually quite smug but no one should tell Severus that. Severus opens the door much slower than he did the previous time. There's hesitance and fear etched in his demeanor. Draco's smirk slips away immediately.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Draco asks softly. He's trying to stay calm so he doesn't frighten Severus who looks like he's waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"I don't think this is a good idea," is what Severus mumbles into the air. Draco was expecting some resistance but he was expecting resistance towards him not Severus being unsure of himself. The sight of the Omega he adores looking sad and forlorn has his heart aching from one nerve to the next.

"Sev- why? What's wrong?" Draco wants- no he needs- to comfort his Omega but he doesn't know how. This isn't flirting or being slick. This is serious. 

"Can I come into your quarters?" Draco asks after a beat of silence. Severus finally looks up, finally let's Draco take a look at his deep black eyes. He hates what he sees. Severus is hurting and must've been hurting for a while. He berates himself as he walks inside, closes the doors and guides Severus to the same couch he sat on the last time.

He should have sent Severus a message or floo'd over once or twice to check up on him. He gave Severus space because he thought Severus would appreciate it. He knows he was wrong. If he wants to be Severus' Alpha he needs to start taking charge and doing what's best for him, for both of them. He knows Severus is his forever. He knows this, Harry knows this, his family knows does. Everyone who's seen Draco interact with Severus for more than 5 minutes knows Draco is gone for the Potions Master. Everyone except Severus.

"Say something please." Draco whispers into Severus' hair. Severus is sitting on Draco's lap, as stiff as a board. Scared and barely taking any deep breaths.

"Can I show you instead?" Severus asks. Draco startles and lifts Severus' face from his chest to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asks. He doesn't want to go into Severus' mind and trigger dark memories of when Voldemort used to raid the minds of his followers frequently.

"Yes, just- please." is all Severus can say before dropping his gaze. Draco sighs- a bone-deep sigh of regret of not being able to protect Severus from himself. 

Severus nods and Draco concedes. He lifts Severus' face up until their gazes clash and he whispers ~Legilimens~. He finds the memory really quickly. Severus' memories are not as organized as they should be. Draco sees memories blurring into one another with their edges all frazzled. A gust of air pushes him towards a certain memory and he walks into it. 

Severus is walking down Diagon Alley. The air is crisp with a hint of mist in the air, the shops are just opening up. All in all, it's a pretty unassuming day. Nothing special until Severus is dragged into an alley. Draco roars and lunges after Severus even though it's a memory and there's nothing he can do about it. He and Severus see the culprit at the same time. Sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar across his cheek. ~Rosier~, Draco growls.

"Rosier," Severus says, steel in his tone. Rosier doesn't heed the tone of Severus' voice. Perhaps he didn't hear it or perhaps he did and chose to ignore it. Draco thinks it's the latter.

"How have you been?" Rosier asks like he didn't practically kidnap Severus.

Severus arches one eyebrow. Draco wants to rip out Rosier's pathetic throat.

"Sorry about the circumstances. I've been trying to contact you but the pesky Malfoy heir is quite the hindrance." Rosier drawls, teeth grinding when he refers to Draco.

Severus just nods and replies, "I see."

"Yes. Now that the war is over we should let bygones be bygones and focus on more mutually pleasurable prospects." 

At this point, Draco is practically frothing at the teeth and vibrating with anger. Draco can't believe this disgusting excuse for a human is trying to hit on Severus.

Severus sneers at Rosier before huffing.

"I'd hardly call being held under rounds of the Cruciatus curse for several hours a bygone, Rosier."

At least Rosier has the dignity to look away from Severus' piercing gaze. Draco hopes the memory is over but he knows he isn't. Rosier has his eye on the strip of visible porcelain skin peeping out of Severus' collar and he's an Alpha just like Draco. Severus is absolutely beautiful and Draco hates Rosier for noticing.

"I think- we should go out sometime." Rosier tries to say in an offhand manner but it's been practiced. Draco knows because he practices too.

"I'm not interested." Severus bites out, looking pinched and uncomfortable. Rosier should take the hint but he doesn't.

"Is it the Malfoy heir? That little boy?" 

Draco bristles in anger. The next time he lays his wand on Rosier will be the end of that bastard.

"Draco has nothing to do with this. You propositioned and I declined. Nothing personal. I'm simply not interested."

"He'll leave you. He's a boy, he'll tire of you and get bored then you'll be all alone begging for me to give you a chance and I won't. So accept my offer, my very generous offer and become my Omega." 

Severus scowls and bares his teeth reminding Draco and Rosier why he's the most feared Professor of Hogwarts. 

"Your opinion is severely unappreciated and unnecessary. If that's all, I'll be leaving."

Severus walks out of the alley but not before Rosier yells.

"You're leaving because I'm right. He'll leave and you'll come back to me."

Draco sees the pain in Severus' eyes as he disapparates. The memory clears and Draco is back in Severus' quarters with Severus' face hidden in his robes and little sobs wracking through his slender face.

"Sev- baby. He's wrong. I love you. I love you." Draco repeats into Severus' hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't send a letter. I was trying to give you space. I was wrong. I apologize."

Severus doesn't reply. He only burrows deeper into Draco's robes.

"Look, why don't we take a nice relaxing bath. Forget about the date, we'll reschedule it."

Severus looks up at Draco through a curtain of silky black hair.

"You don't want to go on a date with me?" Severus asks, soft and heartbroken.

"No, Merlin-No, that's not what I meant. I want to take you on a date. I want to take you on several dates. We can't go out like this, you're hurting. I have to ensure my Omega is okay."

Severus ducks his head and smiles shyly.

"Your Omega?" He asks.

Draco grins, full of teeth and crinkles by his eyes.

"Yes, my Omega."

He knows Severus will pretend none of this happened when he comes back to himself. But for now, he's hurting and Draco will take care of his Omega.

"Do you want to use the baths here or the ones at the Manor?" Draco asks. He hopes Severus picks the Manor. Draco's been trying to hide it but he needs to take Severus to a place he knows is secure and safe. He needs to surround Severus with his scent.

"The Manor?" Severus says in an uncertain tone. Draco nods and makes the decision for him. He stands up and adjusts his grip on Severus' waist. He strides over to the fireplace and grabs a handful of floor powder.

"Malfoy Manor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me actually updating when I said I would. I bet you're shocked. This is a disgusting amount of smut lol I wrote this and the previous chapter in one sitting so yes. one more chapter to go! it'll probably be a longer one and im going to try and get it out by tomorrow! who knows? not me lol. thanks for reading and commenting it means the world to me. 
> 
> okay time to justify the use of the "explicit" tag!

Draco steps out into the library at Malfoy Manor. He throws up a prayer to whichever gods are listening that the library is empty and quiet. He knows Harry is off at Luna's house pretending to be interested in some obscure ancestor of nargles so he can convince Luna to let him accompany her when she goes skinny-dipping to find them. Harry's whipped and with a glance at the quiet man he's carrying, he realises, so is he.

"Demy!" Draco calls out, summoning his personal house elf. An elf dressed in a deep green wrap appears and bows its head. Demy has been with Draco since he was a little runt. Demy knows how important Severus is and he's quite fond of Severus himself. 

"Master Draco," Demy greets before taking in the sight of Severus with his legs wrapped around Draco's waist and his face hidden in Draco's neck.

"Prepare the bath on my floor. Lavender, calming potions and shampoo."

Demy bows and pops out.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bath or would you rather walk?" Draco asks hoping Severus will remain right where he is. The odds must be in his favour because all Severus does is tighten his grip around Draco's back. Draco tries not to be smug. He fails, obviously.

They walk up the steps with Severus' body jostling with each step. He's stopped sobbing and Draco can feel his breath coming in deeper and fuller. The sound of a distant door opening has Draco running up the rest of the steps to avoid anyone seeing his Omega so vulnerable. The swift movement results in both their crotches rubbing across each other quite a few times. Draco takes a deep breath and pushes the carnal part of his Alpha that's humming in satisfaction at the sight of Severus wrapped so tightly around him.

They reach the doors of Draco's bath with no more distractions. The doors open enveloping them in steam and the effects of the calming potions. Draco rubs his hand across Severus' back before releasing him to the floor. Severus looks away shyly.

"Would you like me to take off your clothes and put you in the bath?" Draco asks.

"Will you be joining me?"

Draco's eyes widen before he recovers. 

"If you'd like me to."

Draco licks his lips.

"Oh, I would ~love~ to. I'm going to let you undress now. I'll be right back. I need to fetch some robes."

Draco smiles and walks out of the bath, closing the doors behind him. He needs to get his raging libido in check. This is not about him, this is about Severus.

"Merlin, I'm going to be with Severus in a bath. Fuck-fuck-~fuck~."

It's all Draco's been dreaming about. Having Severus safe and sound in his arms. Severus trusting him and the water dripping wet on Severus' body, *fuck*. Draco isn't going to survive this but he'll die a very happy man.

He summons two robes and wears one before banishing the clothes underneath to his room. He takes a deep breath and enters the bathroom robe in hand. His meagre reserve of brain cells rush to his cock. 

Severus is practically ~frolicking~ in the bath, more relaxed than Draco has ever seen him. At least before he notices Draco is back. He goes quiet and sits at the edge of the massive bath. Draco wants to hit himself for interrupting Severus but he's only human. He can't stay away from his Omega.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asks as he takes off the robe. He avoids looking at Severus who he can feel looking at him. He doesn't want to make Severus even more uncomfortable than he already is. 

They sit at opposite ends of the bath for a few moments before Draco cracks.

"Sev, baby, please come here." Draco pleads. He can't stand to see Severus looking so confused and scared. Severus hesitates before slowly wadding over to Draco. The second he's in Draco's reach, Draco drags him closer until their bodies are flushed together, not a single inch of space left in between him. His Alpha rumbles pleased to have Severus back in his arms again. They stay there quietly before Draco leads them to the steps. He places Severus on the steps and summons the shampoo.

He grabs the bottle from where it's hovering in the air and squirts several globs out of the bottle before rubbing his hands over Severus' head. Severus groans as Draco's fingers begin to scratch and scrub at his scalp. He lays his forehead on Draco's chest letting out gasps and moans whenever Draco scrubs a particularly itchy spot. 

Draco on the other hand is in heaven and hell. He's overjoyed by how contented Severus feels but each sound from Severus' mouth goes straight to his cock. Five minutes in and he's trying to avoid poking Severus with his ~wand~. It works until it's time to rinse out Severus hair. He transforms a pebble sitting on the edge of the bath to a bowl and uses it to scoop water from the bath onto Severus' head. He does this a few times before moving to the back of Severus' head. Because of the way they're positioned, Draco decides to move back so Severus doesn't have to stand up and break the hazy snooze he's in. It doesn't go as planned.

Draco takes a step back and Severus notices causing him to stand up thinking they're done. As he stands, he walks directly into Draco causing Draco's cock to slip in between his thighs and nudge against his hole.

Draco drops the bowl immediately, hands leaping forward to drag Severus closer and spread his cheeks. He nudges the head of his cock against Severus' fluttering hole several times before he realizes what he's doing. He tries to move back and raise Severus' face so he can see Severus' reaction but the Potions Master is far quicker than he was expecting.

Severus moves closer to Draco and mouths at his nipple before moaning.

"~Alpha~" 

Draco already waning resistance evaporates. His hands return far more possessive and searching. He grabs Severus cheeks, moulds the fatty flesh with his hands while listening to Severus' moans against his chest. It's not enough for Draco. He grabs Severus' left leg and wraps it around his waist and half carries Severus to the edge of the bath built into the wall. He places Severus on the flat surface and delves into his mouth. Severus can't do much other than take it and try not to dissolve into a pile of slick and goo on the marble edge.

"Baby, ~baby~" Draco groans in Severus' ears.

The Omega whimpers and blushes at the desperation in Draco's voice.

"Please, ~please~ let me eat you out. Baby, please. Let me have a taste. Merlin, ~I need it~." Draco begs feverishly, hands roaming all over Severus' sensitive body.

"I need to taste you. Sev. I'm begging. Please, ~please~" 

Severus whines high in his throat before nodding, panting as Draco intensified his onslaught.

"Yeah? Good, good. Fuck, I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. You're mine. Fuck Rosier, you're mine to adore, you're mine to love. You're fucking ~mine~." Draco murmurs into the skin of Severus' throat. Severus can't do anything besides nod.

"Turn around."

Severus scrambles to get down from the edge. His and Draco's movement a flurry of desperation and need. Draco drags and moves Severus' willing body till his elbows are resting on the edge he was just seated upon. His knuckles are pale from gripping the sides of the bath. Draco kneels and lifts one bony knee and then the other before placing them on his shoulder. Severus feels so vulnerable and open with Draco having full access to his body. Draco sees his cock and his dripping hole for the first time in all its glory. Draco wants to offer sacrifices, he wants to worship. He delves in.

Severus' shriek reverberates in the bathroom.

"You taste so fucking good. Fuck, how did I ever survive without this?" 

"Alpha- Alpha." Severus mumbles deliriously. The world has shrunk to the sensations he's feeling in this body. His brain feels slow and murky and all he wants to do is bask in this endless safe space.

"Yes, you're my Omega and I am your Alpha. Who do you belong to?" Draco growls finally giving into the instincts that have plagued him since he saw Severus' memories.

Severus garbles and mumbles an inaudible response.

Draco's large hand lands and leaves an imprint on the ivory butt check. A burst of slick hits Draco's lips. ~Fuck~, he's not surviving this.

"Who's your Alpha, baby? Huh?" 

"You!" Severus screams.

"No. What's my name?"

"Dra-," Severus hiccups and screams after a particularly vicious suck. Draco doesn't want a single drop going to waste.

"Draco Malfoy. My Alpha is Draco Malfoy."

"That's right. You belong to me. You're my Omega. My baby. ~Mine~. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!"

Draco hums contentedly. He drinks in the sound of Severus' pleasure before deciding he wants more. He drops Severus' feet back into the bath and spins him around so they're face to face. Severus' eyes are wide and red at the edges, tear tracks mark his face running across his pink lips and red cheeks. He looks fucking beautiful.

Severus gasps and groans as Draco drags him forward and picks him up, cock sliding between his legs to nestle between his cheeks. The sensations are overwhelming for both men.

"In. Put it in!" Severus begs as the tip of Draco's cock catches against his quivering hole.

"No, not now. We have to get bonded first. Have to make an honest man out of you." Draco rambles trying to reassure Severus.

Severus is too far gone to understand Draco's words. He just shakes his head and moves as best he can.

"Baby- Fuck, is your heat close?" Draco begins before a particularly loud gasp from Severus fills the room. Draco groans in response trying to unravel Severus' limbs wrapped around his body. 

"In!" Severus repeats, eyes glassy and unfocused. He looks wrecked. Draco can't help the pride filing his stupid Alpha chest.

"Yeah?" He asks even though he won't fulfill Severus' request. He still likes hearing that Severus wants him.

Severus nods before returning to gyrating his hips and thrusting. The second thrust nudges Draco's cock deeper between Severus' cheeks. The third has his cock positioned directly below his hole. The fourth has the tip slipping in. The mushroom head slides in and Severus comes, feeling his body burst into flames, there's so much happening. He can feel everything around him.

Draco groans as the slick coats his throbbing member. He lifts Severus up and slides his tip out before coating the wall and part of Severus' cheeks in semen. The bath is silent besides the sound of the water being replaced. He takes a look at Severus in his arms and finds him dead asleep with his eyelids fluttering and his mouth partly open. 

I love you, Draco thinks. 

He keeps a secure grip on Severus and slides back into the fresh bath. The hot water sizzles for a moment before it becomes warm. The water floats around lazily mimicking its occupants. An owl hoots in the distance. Draco drags his left hand from the top of Severus' head to the center of his spine. Then he does it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thanks for sticking with me.

Things speed up after that event. Well, they're as fast as they can be with Severus involved. Meaning Draco visits him an ungodly amount of times and makes a fool of himself outside Severus' potions lab, outside Severus' classroom, and more often outside Severus' quarters. The older students think it's funny but they can't say anything because lovesick or not, Draco is still a force to be reckoned with. The younger students don't know what to think. They mostly feel gratitude because whenever they see Draco they know classes will end early or with minimal detentions. The professors on the other hand. The ones who watched Draco grow up constantly take the piss out of Draco and Severus whenever they're spotted together. Draco doesn't mind the jokes directed towards himself but any jokes towards his Omega makes him very irritated. Severus visits the manor more often now and Harry finds it absolutely hilarious. Apparently sometime between being at each other's throats and sharing their mutual hatred for Dumbledore, Harry and Severus have managed to become...friends. Draco has never wanted to murder someone more.

He's with Harry right now standing outside the doors of the library. His parents are meeting with Severus as they usually do. This is not a problem except something's different.

"Where do you think Rosier's sitting?" Harry asks, laughter in his eyes. Draco wants to gouge them out.

"Shut the fuck up." Draco grits. "It's always the fucking virgins." 

Harry downright cackles. The bastard.

"I thought you liked virgins," he replies, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. How Luna deals with him, Draco will never know.

"Besides, I'm an ex-virgin," he adds. "As of last night."

That catches Draco's attention and distracts him from the fact that Evan fucking Rosier is in the same room as his Omega.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawls. "Miss Luna finally pegged your arse."

He deserves the elbow jab under his rib so he accepts it with a wince and a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck you," Harry replies practically frothing at the mouth. "I don't want her to peg me." He adds, whispering.

"Yes. And I don't want to murder Rosier." Draco intercepts with a raised eyebrow. He's been trying to get them to look like Severus' and judging by the look on Harry's face he's failed.

"Shut up, " Harry blushes. "I don't think she'd be into that sort of stuff."

Draco would roll his eyes but it's beneath his status. He takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose, and asks Merlin for patience.

"You," he starts, pointing at Harry. "Your idea of asking Luna out was to stare at her in silence for two years. She says jump and you say how high. She's dragged you to the fucking mountains searching for endangered species and you go with a smile on your mosquito-bitten face every single time. Trust me she knows you like a firm hand."

Harry looks away then looks back at him, fear and apprehension filling his eyes. For the millionth time, he curses Harry's Muggle relatives.

"Harry," he softens his voice. "Luna loves you. She adores you. She's told me so many times and even asked for my advice before asking you on your first date. Don't doubt her. Don't doubt yourself."

Harry sniffles and beams ever the fucking Gryffindor. Draco, fuck his standing, rolls his eyes in response.

"So this is what Severus means," Harry says with a smirk. He knows where to hit Draco. Draco perks up at the sound of his Omega's name like clockwork.

"Severus talked about me? When?" Draco questions trying not to sound too eager. He fails, obviously.

Harry gives him a look that translates to "Of course your Omega talks about you."

Draco lets out a burst of nervous laughter. Silence reigns. Harry opens his mouth but before he can speak they hear the sounds of footsteps. Draco rushes to stand in front of a portrait, observing the canvas with keen eyes while Harry bends on one knee to lace his, Merlin help him, laceless boots.

The door opens and Severus comes out followed by Lucius and Narcissa and then Rosier. Lucius smirks at the two boys obviously standing outside the doors of the library.

"I'm so glad you find that empty canvas mentally stimulating Draco." Lucius drawls. Harry snorts.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, lacing up those imaginary laces," Narcissa adds. Draco would snort but it's beneath him. He does it anyways.

"Why are you lurking outside these doors. This is important business and we don't need your meddling." Rosier grunts out, blue eyes narrowed onto Draco. Draco wants to rip his throat out.

"Harry is the Saviour and Draco is the best duelist of his generation. I wouldn't say they were meddling." Severus responds looking pointedly away from Draco and Rosier. If Draco were a lesser man he would've stuck out his tongue at Rosier. But he's not. At least on most days.

The air is tight with tension before Lucius breaks the awkward silence. 

"Rosier, let me see you out," Lucius says, beckoning him with a hand.

Rosier, the stubborn mule nods before looking at Severus.

"Aren't you leaving with us?" He asks. Draco rolls his wand around in his pocket.

"No, we have some things to discuss," Narcissa says with a polite smile on her face. It's a lie and Rosier knows it but he'd be an idiot to question Narcissa with Lucius right beside him. He nods and waves farewell to Severus who doesn't respond.

Narcissa smiles at Draco before calling Harry and dragging him out of the room. The air is just as heavy as it was when Rosier was around. But it's heavy with a different emotion.

"Jealousy does not become you Draco." is all Severus says before sweeping his robes and marching up the stairs. Draco pauses for one then two seconds before sprinting after his Omega. He finds Severus in his rooms removing his clothes. His stupid Alpha roars in joy but he can't shake off the feeling of uncertainty and the remains of anger. Even with the sight of Severus coming out of his bathroom wearing sleeping pants that belong to Draco is not enough to shake off the feeling.

Severus sighs, gets under the covers, and beckons to Draco.

"Come here," Severus says. Draco doesn't move. "Alpha, come here please." 

With that tone, Severus could ask Draco to burn down the world and he'd do it. He grabs his wand and divests his clothing leaving only his pants. He gets into the bed, a thousand emotions and thoughts swirling around his head. Severus touches his shoulder and once again the world is quiet.

"Thank you for not making a scene with Rosier," Severus murmurs into Draco's shoulder. Draco groans and turns around to face Severus, gathering him close against his body. There is nothing sexual about this touch. He just wants Severus as close to him as possible. The thought of losing Severus is simply unbearable.

Draco listens to the sound of Severus' breath even out against his chest. He ducks his head and burrows his nose into Severus' neck, moving the hair aside to take a deep breath of his scent. The flower in his chest blossoms and blooms until it escapes through his eyes, his ears, and then his mouth.

"Severus. I love you."

He feels Severus smile then plant a kiss right above his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month late. I apologize. I was going to write them finding the last horcrux then I realised that was nagini and I didn't feel like doing all that so this is what you get. My first completed multi-chapter fic. Thank you so much for reading I appreciate it. My next fic is probably going to be snarry because that's my fave pairing lol and I think it'll be one chapter but really long (15-20k). It should be up by the ending of March/beginning of April. But I'll try to write some one shots in between. Thanks for all the love! 2,000 hits. That's crazy wow.


End file.
